dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kokoro no Hane
es el segundo tema de cierre perteneciente a Dragon Ball Z Kai. Fue utilizado desde el episodio 55 al episodio 98. Fue compuesto por Kensuke Yoko, escrito por Yasushi Animoto, con arreglos de Magokoro Ikuta e interpretado por TEAM DRAGON from AKB48. Letras Traducción al español Agita tus alas más fuerte y más fuerte. Más rápido y más rápido. En cuanto una persona comienza a correr, ella hasta puede sobrevolar por el cielo. Por la ruta en la que caminas, cuando una pared alta se pone en tu camino, solo cierra tus ojos, exhala suavemente y móntate sobre el viento de valentía que empieza a soplar en tu pecho. Antes de que lo sepas, tu cuerpo comenzará a flotar. No pienses en fallar. Tu voluntad para intentar se convertirá en tus alas. Sueña más y más sueños, más alto. Más lejos y más lejos. No te rindas, pensando que es desesperanzado. Da lo mejor de ti, y deberías lograrlo. Agita tus alas más fuerte y más fuerte. Más rápido y más rápido. Si alguien patea la tierra. Él incluso podrá ser capaz de sobrevolar por el cielo. Incluso si piensas que está en tu cabeza, el siguiente paso no empezará sintiendo el dolor en las heridas que portas. Cuando te acostumbras hasta de la soledad, Te vuelves más fuerte que antes y tu corazón agitará una lluvia de lágrimas. Deja atrás a tu yo pasado. Tu poder para confiar se convertirá en tus alas. Vive más y más imprudentemente. Más caliente y más caliente. Apunta a la costa de la esperanza. En el otro lado del horizonte, cruzando el mar, más y más. Vuélvete más libre y más libre. Los ancestros de toda la gente, fueron incluso capaces de sobrevolar los cielos. Volar - no es como si. Volar - las aves hubiesen sido. Volar - enseñadas a volar; es instinto. Volar - si nosotros también. Volar - perseguimos nuestros sueños. Seguramente uno de estos días. Seremos incluso capaces de libremente sobrevolar por este cielo. Oh, volar. Sueña más y más sueños, más alto. Más lejos y más lejos. No te rindas, pensando que es desesperanzado. Da lo mejor de ti, y deberías lograrlo. Agita tus alas más fuerte y más fuerte. Más rápido y más rápido. Si las personas tan sólo lo creen, ellas incluso serán capaces de sobrevolar por este vasto cielo. Japonés もっと　もっと　羽ばたいて　強く もっと　もっと　速く 人は走り出したら 空だって飛べるんだ 君が進む道の先　高い壁が立ち塞がった時 瞳閉じてそっと息吐いて その胸に吹き始める　勇気の風に乗ればいい 知らないうち　体が浮くだろう 失敗なんか考えるなよ 試す気力が羽根になる もっと　もっと　夢を見て　高く もっと　もっと　遠く 無理だとあきらめないで ベスト尽くせばできるはず もっと　もっと　羽ばたいて　強く もっと　もっと　速く 誰も　大地蹴ったら 空だって飛べるんだ 頭で考えていても 次のステップ何も始まらない 傷を負って痛みを感じて 孤独にも慣れた頃に 前より強くなれるだろう 涙の雨も心が弾くんだ 過去の自分は捨ててしまおう 信じる力が羽根になる もっと　もっと　がむしゃらに　生きろ もっと　もっと　熱く 希望の岸を目指して 水平線の彼方まで もっと　もっと　あの海を渡れ もっと　もっと　自由に 人の祖先はみんな 空だって飛べたんだ Fly　鳥たちは Fly　飛び方を Fly　教わったわけじゃなく　本能 Fly　僕たちも Fly　夢追いかけて きっと　いつの日にか この空　自由に　飛んでいるのだろう Oh Fly もっと　もっと　夢を見て　高く もっと　もっと　遠く 無理だとあきらめないで ベスト尽くせばできるはず もっと　もっと　羽ばたいて　強く もっと　もっと　速く 人は信じるだけで この広い空だって飛べるんだ Japonés romanizado Motto motto　habataite　tsuyoku Motto　motto　hayaku Hito wa hashiridashitara Sora datte toberu n da Kimi ga susumu michi no saki　takai kabe ga tachifusagatta toki Hitomi tojite sotto iki haite Sono mune ni fukihajimeru　yūki no kaze ni noreba ii Shiranai uchi　karada ga uku darō Shippai nanka kangaeru na yo Tamesu kiryoku ga hane ni naru Motto　motto　yume o mite　takaku Motto　motto　tōku Muri da to akiramenaide Besuto tsukuseba dekiru hazu Motto　motto　habataite　tsuyoku Motto　motto　hayaku Dare mo　daichi kettara Sora datte toberu n da Atama de kangaete ite mo Tsugi no suteppu nani mo hajimaranai Kizu o otte itami o kanjite Kodoku ni mo nareta koro ni Mae yori tsuyoku nareru darō Namida no ame mo kokoro ga hajiku n da Kako no jibun wa sutete shimaō Shinjiru chikara ga hane ni naru Motto　motto　gamushara ni　ikiro Motto　motto　atsuku Kibō no kishi o mezashite Suiheisen no kanata made Motto　motto　ano umi o watare Motto　motto　jiyū ni Hito no sosen wa min’na Sora datte tobeta n da Fly　tori-tachi wa Fly　tobikata o Fly　osowatta wake ja naku　hon’nō Fly　boku-tachi mo Fly　yume oikakete Kitto　itsu no hi ni ka Kono sora　jiyū ni　tonde iru no darō Oh Fly Motto　motto　yume o mite　takaku Motto　motto　tōku Muri da to akiramenaide Besuto tsukuseba dekiru hazu Motto　motto　habataite　tsuyoku Motto　motto　hayaku Hito wa shinjiru dake de Kono hiroi sora datte toberu n da Versión en inglés You can fly if you spread your wings Just believe, and you can do anything Don’t let doubt keep you from seeing the world ’Cause you need confidence to soar You must have courage in your heart to make it through When times are tough and all you have is you But if you have some faith Well then, you know you won’t stay grounded Passion that you feel inside Will give you your wings You can fly if you spread your wings Just believe, and you can do anything Show the world you have the power within To soar up high upon the wind Personajes *Son Goku *Shen Long *Son Gohan *Krilin *Yamcha *Tenshinhan *Piccolo *Vegeta *Trunks del Futuro *Polunga Transformaciones *Super Saiyan Técnicas *Kamehameha Objetos *Espada de Trunks del Futuro Lugares *Planeta Tierra Véase también en:Wings of the Heart ca:Les ales del cor Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai Categoría:Temas de cierre